


A Little Unsteady

by 401



Series: Fixing Winter [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Tony Is A Genius, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark develops an alcohol that can get Bucky drunk. Soppyness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little bit of fun

This was the most ‘Tony’ thing that Tony had ever done. He could have been developing anything useful, new armour or a fancy new security system, but no, he had created alcohol. Alcohol that would actually make people exposed to the ‘super-serum’ (namely Bucky) drunk if they consumed it. Or “completely and utterly shit-faced” as Stark himself had so politely put it.

Steve had steered clear of it, he had gone seventy years teetotal and he could cope with a while longer. Bucky had not been so sensible and had used his beautifully Russian sense of alcoholic measures to pour himself a sturdy glass. Steve was now dealing with the aftermath.

“Good thing I stayed sober,” Steve grumbled as he dragged Bucky to the door of the apartment. They had left Stark’s lab when the soldier’s lack of coordination started to cause problems. Cybernetic arms, drunkenness and glass tables don’t fare wonderfully together.

“This feels great, Steve,” Bucky slurred into Steve’s back. He was leaning on him as the Captain was unlocking the door, “I missed all this.”

Steve put his hands out in front of Bucky as he guided him into the apartment slowly.

“Mind the…!” Steve exclaimed too late as Bucky fell face first with a grunt, tripping over the shoe rack near the door.

The Winter Soldier shook with peals laughter. He was just lying there with his head in his arms on the wooden floor, creasing with giggles that sounded hoarse and out of practiced. Sometimes the laughter would get so intense that he would fall silent, apart from a few wheezes and his shoulders would just shake. Steve was soon laughing just as hard. He had not heard that sound for so long and it did not seem to suit trained assassin exterior that Bucky still somewhat wore. He was not comfortable yet leaving the house in full casual clothing. Right now, his t-shirt was normal, but he was wearing combat trousers and boots. One or the other, not both.

“Bucky, babe,” Steve managed between laughs, “Stand up, come on.”  


Bucky took a steadying breath and attempted to stand, wobbly and slow. He managed to get onto his hands and knees at least. Steve took him from there, lifting his to his feet. Bucky slung his arms around his neck and kissed him, sloppily and a little too hard, their teeth knocked a little. The soldier pulled Steve’s hips towards his.

“No, no way,” Steve shot down the idea of sex instantly.

Bucky jutted out his bottom lip theatrically.

“But you’re all…sexy now,” Bucky whined, head-butting Steve’s chest affectionately but clumsily, “Seems a waste.”

It was all a little surreal for Steve. This morning, he would never have believed anyone who told him that he would be hauling a soppy, drunk Bucky into his apartment, practicalities of the serum aside. He would not have believed it purely because it was such a distant memory to do things like this. He had gotten Bucky home drunk plenty of times before the war, but Bucky was different then. Now, he was more serious, cautious and if Steve fully admitted it, kind of depressed. It was understandable for him to be after what he had been through. Steve was just starting to accept that Bucky would always have some ‘winter’ in him, but now this had happened, and he was filled with new and uncertain hope that he would get the old Bucky back completely. His ‘best guy’.

“Don’t be a prude, Stevie,” Bucky groaned, frowning adorably so his eyebrows darkened his eyes. Steve shook his head and took Bucky’s arm over his shoulder.

“I’m fine, Steve,” Bucky tried to shrug off the support, “I can walk plenty good myself.”  


Steve smiled at the thicker than normal Brooklyn twang in Bucky’s slurring voice. It happened when he was tired too, or medicated. Steve pushed the memory of those nights in SHIELD with Buck drugged within an inch of overdose out of his head.

Bucky started to walk unaided but his knees bowed, weakening and he stumbled forward with nothing to catch himself on. Steve winced as his hit the ground again.

“Okay, enough,” Steve chuckled, pulling Bucky into a bridal carry, walking his into the bedroom and placing him on the bed. He unlaced his boots for him and pulled them both off. Steve undressed Bucky in comfortable silence (after losing the will to live watching Bucky tackle his t-shirt alone).

Bucky was nice and compliant. He would lift his arms heavily if Steve asked and lift his hips for him to shuffle off the heavy combat pants. After a while they just lay there together, Steve on his back and Bucky warm and lucid of Steve’s chest, one leg thrown messily across Steve’s body.

“I love you, Steve,” Bucky murmured, his mouth sounded cottony, like he was speaking through a pillow, “I really do.”

Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head.

“I know I don’t tell you so much but it’s not cause’ I don’t, I just…” Bucky paused and Steve could feel him frowning for lack of words, “I don’t know why, I guess I’m just too scared for that sometimes.”

Steve did not reply, he just pressed more kissed onto the top of Bucky’s head silently.

“You’re the reason I’m still here,” Bucky whispered, obviously close to sleep.

Steve grinned, welling up with tears but grinning all the same.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve croaked through emotion, “Means a lot.”

Bucky nodded against Steve’s chest. Soon, he was snoring gently.

Steve blew out a sigh and fell asleep soon after, but he sent a mental ‘thank you’ to Tony Stark before he did.


End file.
